


Reunions

by kaliuchis



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Dana Scully, Bisexuality, Breathplay, Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, Enemy Lovers, F/F, Femslash, Grinding, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaliuchis/pseuds/kaliuchis
Summary: Diana Fowley returns to work on The X-Files with Scully and Mulder, and Scully is extremely jealous of the history Mulder and Fowley share. Fowley goes to Scully's apartment one night to make things right with her and to dispel any hostility Scully may have towards her, but it appears that the two of them both had ulterior motives.





	Reunions

A light knock sounded on Scully’s door.

Scully looked up softly from her newspaper and questioned who it may be. It was much lighter than Mulder’s firm knock. Dana looked across the living room at her clock and noted the time: 8:07 PM. Perhaps her mother had come to visit her. She had her hair pulled up in a messy bun, dressed in a comfortable robe, and her contacts already out; she truly was not expecting a visitor tonight. She took off her glasses and slid on her slippers and shuffled to the door to take a look at who it was.

She peeped through the glass and saw an unwelcome face: Diana Fowley. Scully was not fond of her in any way. Mulder had explained to her the history the two of them shared, but that did not insinuate any change in Scully’s feelings towards her. If anything, it made her more resentful of Mulder’s past partner, both on The X-Files and in life. She did not want to get involved in any collaborative efforts with her, but figured she should at least try to be civil with her, as Mulder wanted her to be. She let out a deep sigh before swinging open the door in a sweeping manner.

“Yes?” Scully asked, impatiently.

“Sorry to bother you at this hour, Dana. I was hoping we could talk,” Diana responded.

Scully let the air hang between them for a moment, looking down towards the ground and leaving her mouth agape. She shook her head slightly and breathed out, “Sure, come in.”

Diana was still dressed as if she had just come from the office. She had on black dress pants, a black blazer, a maroon v-neck, and black stilettos. Scully’s arms were crossed as she watched the professionally-dressed woman waltz into her apartment, as if she were on a mission.

“Look, I don’t want any bad feelings between the two of us just because of mine and Mulder’s history,” Diana opened.

“Yeah. Sure,” Scully responded, unamused. She was not in the mood to listen to anything Diana had to offer.

“At the least we can be civil. You need to respect that Mulder and I do share a passion for The X-Files. You can’t just ignore what we’ve shared,” Diana stated, perhaps trying to play into Scully’s obvious jealousy.

“I don’t care,” Scully snapped. “You guys can have your fun working this case and you can have your own theories, but don’t walk in here thinking you’re going to steal my position back. You’re not on The X-Files anymore.”

Diana let out a chuckle. “I’m not looking to get my position back, but I am looking for you to be a bit more open-minded and accepting of my experience with these kinds of cases. I think you need someone else who has an eye for the paranormal.”

Scully was getting fed up with Diana’s nonchalant disposition, and the small laugh Diana let out made her even more aggravated. “I have plenty of experience with dealing with these cases. You need a scientific perspective! The F.B.I. isn’t just going to accept your theories without any scientific backing! That’s why I’m here! Don’t act like you can do without me on this case. I’m not stepping to the side just because you think you have Mulder’s blessing. It’s not that easy.”

Another chuckle, this time accompanied by a smirk, left Diana’s lips. “You get flustered so easily, Dana. So hotheaded.”

Diana’s comment sent Scully reeling towards her, shoving her into the wall. One hand was pressed against the wall beside Diana’s face, while the other was pushing her hip against the wall.

“I think you need to learn your place,” Scully breathed, her piercing blue eyes burrowing holes through Diana.

“Teach me then, Dana,” Diana replied, slightly out of breath. 

Scully proceeded to kiss Diana, not moving her hands from their secured places. Her kisses were deep, ravenous, full of pent-up angst. Diana kissed her back with the same momentum, yet she was breathless in her return. Diana moved one hand to clutch Scully’s face, and the other to pull her hips closer to hers. The two continued to kiss feverishly, with Diana silently begging for more.

Scully bit Diana’s bottom lip and Diana let out a soft moan, something she was hoping she could hide. She didn’t want to give Scully the satisfaction of winning her over. She had planned to reconcile with Mulder’s current partner, but not in this manner. She wanted to beg for Scully to touch her; kissing wasn’t enough. She wanted more. She thrusted her hips towards Scully.

Scully withdrew her lips and stared Diana down, dead center. Scully forcefully grabbed Diana’s arms and flung them above her head, pinning her against the wall anew with a formidable grip. “You want more?” Scully asked huskily. “You want me to touch you?” Scully could read Diana’s gasps and desperate expression. Diana could only nod her head yes; she was too taken aback and breathless to muster words.

Scully shook her head slowly without taking her eyes off of Diana’s. “That’s not good enough. You expect me to touch you with just a nod of your head? You’re gonna have to work a bit harder than that,” Scully teased. Scully then quickly dove to Diana’s neck and kissed her tenderly yet rapidly, gently sucking on her skin as she raised her head to meet her lover’s eyes once again.

“Now tell me this time, do you want me to touch you?” As she stated those words, one hand kept Diana’s arms above her head while the other clenched her throat, gently yet firmly, so as to let Diana know of her presence. It was enough to evoke desperation in Diana’s voice.

“Yes please Dana, please touch me,” Diana begged. She was absolutely breathless, her submissive self wanting nothing more than to be touched, to be fucked. Diana bucked her hips towards Scully’s to signal her desires, but Scully did not yet want to indulge in her exact wishes.

“You think I’m going to just straight up fuck you? Oh no, I’m taking my time with you tonight, slut. Don’t expect me to be too nice with you. It’s my turn to make the rules.” The hand on Diana’s throat moved back to her hip, and Scully once again went into kiss and suck at Diana’s soft neck, making small and soft moans escape Diana’s mouth. With each moan Scully sucked harder at Diana, being sure to leave her mark, being sure to let others know what was hers tonight. Diana’s moans started to get louder, which Scully quickly corrected by placing her hand over her mouth. Scully once again looked Diana in the eyes.

“We’re not gonna get very far if we’re not good, now are we? You better keep quiet. You don’t want the neighbors to know how good I’m going to fuck you, do you now?” Scully asked in a hushed yet sultry voice.

“Mm-Mm,” Diana said rapidly, shaking her head back and forth. 

“That’s better,” Scully stated, removing her hand from Diana’s mouth. Diana let out a gasp, desperate to catch her breath. “Already getting so worked up? I haven’t even started playing with your nipples yet,” Scully teased. With those words, Scully moved both of her hands to Diana’s breasts to roughly grab at her nipples. Diana bit her lip, trying her best to obey Scully’s command to stay quiet. It was difficult to not let a moan escape, Scully was building her up so much. Her pussy was dripping, just waiting for her partner to touch. She needed Scully inside her. She felt as if she would burst without her fucking her.

Scully continued to play with her nipples, roughly kneading them and pulling them forward, being sure to roughly grab at her full breasts as well. Diana’s hands grabbed needingly at Scully’s hips, pulling her towards her, searching desperately for friction, for some sensation against her pussy. Scully obliged, grinding back against her pussy. Diana couldn’t hold in her moans at this feeling, and she tilted her head back and let out a series of echoing moans as Dana thrusted into her.

At that sound, Dana retracted her hands from her breasts and took a handful of Diana’s hair, pulling her head backwards. “What did I say about being quiet?” Scully beckoned. When she wasn’t met with an answer, Scully tugged again. “Hm? Not going to answer me, slut?”

“You said to stay quiet,” Diana breathed, panting, trying to keep up with Scully’s demands. Her urgent eyes met Scully’s sultry gaze. Scully’s look on its own was enough to send Diana reeling. She bit her lip, eagerly awaiting Scully’s next move. 

Scully released her grip on Diana’s locks, and shoved her hands above her head again, pinning her back in her original position. She started to thrust into Diana again, testing her, edging her on, trying to break her.

Diana obeyed, as difficult as it was. She kept her moans to herself, feverously biting her own lip to keep them inside. Her face was squinted as she tried to maintain her composure. She knew Scully would not give in to her needs if she didn’t listen to her command. She was completely and happily at the will of Scully’s demands. It was just a matter of keeping up with her dominant partner.

Scully started to roughly kiss at Diana’s lips once again, and Diana began to buck her hips into Scully’s, the two moving together in perfect tandem. Scully was starting to get flustered, but had to keep herself collected. She couldn’t let Diana unravel her. Not yet. Scully bit at Diana’s bottom lip and tugged at it, trying her best to elicit a moan from Diana, trying to find reason to punish the submissive, but Diana persisted and followed Scully’s orders. 

“You’re behaving so well. I think you deserve a reward,” Scully played. Scully released her grip on Diana’s wrists. “Follow me,” Dana stated, her unrelenting yet inviting eyes drawing Diana closer. Diana followed Scully into her bedroom. Scully gestured for Diana to enter first, and Scully closed the door behind the two of them.

Scully slowly disrobed, being sure Diana would take in the entire sight of her naked body. Diana followed by taking off her heels. Diana could not take her eyes off of her partner; she was mesmerizing. Diana’s thoughts were quickly interrupted as Scully shoved Diana down onto the bed. Diana had to catch her breath as Scully quickly straddled her lover, placing her hands upon Diana’s breasts, playing with them through her shirt. 

“I think we can take these off,” Scully stated, implying Diana’s clothing. “It’s only fair, you get to see my body and I don’t get to see yours?” Scully quickly sat Diana up and ripped her clothing off her with fiery urgency. She worked fervorously to remove Diana’s bra, and tossed it to the side. Once her naked breasts were exposed, Scully roughly pushed Diana back down and started playing with her breasts again. She kneaded them between her fingers, making Diana’s back arch in ecstasy. Diana wanted to let out a moan so badly, to yell to the heavens, to let Scully know how good she was making her feel, but she didn’t want to disobey. She didn’t want to let Scully win. She could only resort to grinding against Scully, still waiting for her to enter her. Scully indulged and grinded back against her, creating an unsurmounted friction between the two that left pleasurable moans escaping Scully’s mouth. Scully arched her back and thrusted deeply into Diana’s pelvis, wanting to pleasure herself. 

“You want me to touch you now?” Scully asked huskily.

Diana quickly nodded her head. “Yes, please Dana please touch me,” she begged, longing for Scully’s fingers inside her, thrusting unforgivably. 

“Mmmm, only since you asked so nicely,” Scully responded. Diana arched upwards to allow Scully to remove her pants, being sure to leave her panties on. Scully took her sweet time unbuttoning and pulling them down, savoring the moment and driving Diana as close over the edge as she could. 

The second after Scully removed her pants, she quickly moved to cup Diana’s pussy roughly, making her presence felt. “Gosh, are you wet, slut,” Scully stated. Diana let a small moan escape from her lips, and Scully quickly acted upon this.

“I want to hear you scream now. You’ve been so good, I think you deserve to let it all out,” Scully stated.

Diana let out a whimper as Scully gripped her pussy again. “Oh you like when I do,” another thrust, “this, slut?” Scully beckoned. Diana let out a long, pleasurable moan. She had been waiting so long to let it out, she had to let Scully know how good she was making her feel. She thrusted hard into Scully’s palm, wanting nothing more than to release herself.

“What, you want me to go in you?” Scully questioned. Diana nodded her head while a moan escaped her lips; it was all she could think about. “Not yet, let me build you up a little more first,” Scully answered. She rubbed her hands up and down Diana’s inner thighs, painstakingly slow. Diana could only look longingly at Scully and beckon with soft moans, just waiting to be truly pleased.

Scully gently grazed her hand over Diana’s pussy and Diana rolled her head back. “I think it’s time we take these off,” Scully stated, motioning towards her panties. She moved to slowly remove Diana’s underwear, exposing her fully naked body. Scully took a moment to appreciate the sight, taking in Diana’s mystical body before diving between her thighs. She licked up her inner thigh up to her pussy and flicked Diana’s clit with a sweeping motion. Diana let of a soft gasp and waited desperately for Scully to lick her clit again. Scully obliged, but with slow motions. She couldn’t let Diana feel too much pleasure at once, she had to save her, build her up so finally entering her would leave her filled with nothing but euphoria and relief.

Scully’s tongue started to dance around Diana’s clit, flicking up and down rapidly. Diana grabbed a handful of Scully’s hair, drawing her in as close as she could. She needed to feel Scully’s tongue working so effortlessly over her pussy. One of Scully’s hands reached up to play with one of Diana’s breasts, grabbing relentlessly at her nipples, making Diana’s back arch and pussy thrust into Scully’s mouth, anything to drive her closer.

Scully continued to trace Diana’s pussy with her tongue, forcing small moans out of Diana’s mouth. “Please go in me Dana, please,” Diana begged. At this, Scully squeezed Diana’s nipple roughly, almost as if punishing her for speaking out. Scully lifted her head up from between Diana’s thighs. “I’ll fuck you when I think you’re ready,” Scully stated, her piercing eyes locking with the submissive’s. Scully rubbed Diana’s thighs with her hands again, resting, building even more tension between them. She licked up her pussy slowly one last time, with a hasty flick at her clit. 

“Tell me how badly you want me inside you,” Scully questioned, moving to straddle Diana. 

Diana’s eyes rolled back, and Scully thrusted her hips into her. Diana let out a high pitched moan, and Scully continued to buck against Diana. Diana responded with the same motion, the two thrusting into each other’s pussies together perfectly. Diana quickly forgot the question at hand, and could only think about her movements into Scully.

Scully offered one last deep thrust before offering the question again. “How badly do you want me to fuck you?” she asked.

“I want you in me, please. I want to feel your fingers inside me. I want you to fuck me raw. Please, Dana, please,” Diana panted. 

“I can do that,” Scully stated, ramming a finger inside Diana’s dripping pussy.

Diana let out an impassioned cry. “Mmph, please Dana, please. Harder,” Diana begged, and Scully obliged. She fucked Diana deeply with just the one finger, curving it at the perfect moment, hitting all of her right spots, making her back arch to the sky. Diana cried out in pure pleasure, panting heavily at each of Scully’s thrusts inside her. Diana was a little too loud for Scully’s liking, so she placed her free hand over her mouth, her moans screaming to be heard. Scully loved feeling the moans escape against her hand, loved feeling how weak she was making her submissive feel. 

Scully inserted a second finger into Diana, and Diana let out a feverish moan against Scully’s hand. Scully thrusted rapidly and unrelentlessly into her soaking pussy. Scully was unforgiving in her movements. She knew the ecstasy she was making her partner feel, and did not want to let up at anything. Her quick thrusts were met with pulsating moans against her hand. Scully repositioned her hand to clasp down on Diana’s throat, which made Diana close her eyes tightly and gasp. Diana’s hands reached to grab the pillow behind her back as she bit down on her lip. The pleasure coursing through her body was insurmountable, and she simply couldn’t contain it any longer. She let out a deafening moan.

“That’s what I want to hear,” Scully resounded. Scully changed her thrusting pattern and started to curl her fingers inside Diana’s pussy, which was met with unrelenting moans. “So that’s how you like to be fucked, hm, slut?” Scully questioned. Diana let out a series of gasps and nodded her head furiously. She closed her eyes and bucked her hips up to meet with Scully’s thrusts. Scully was deep inside her, yet she only wanted the dominant closer, harder. She was on the verge of coming, but she didn’t want this to end just yet. She had never been fucked like this before. Never been fucked so longingly, so fiercely, so impassioned. She could feel Scully’s fervor with every thrust, and Scully could hear hers with every moan and gasp. 

“You think Mulder could fuck you like this?” Scully asked as she thrusted deeply into her dripping pussy. Diana gasped and let out a grunt. “You think he could make you feel this alive?”

“No, Dana, no, only you can fuck me like this, only you, mmph,” Diana responded urgently. She was ready to come for her partner. She could feel the tension building, her pleasure peaking. She resounded with a chorus of moans as Scully somehow thrusted into her deeper than she had been before. 

“Dana please can I come for you, can I come for you, please Dana,” Diana begged. Scully tightened her grip on her throat for a moment. 

“Only when I say you can.”

Diana let out a gasp and nodded her head swiftly. She was so close, she was teeming, her bliss overflowing. Scully then released her grip on her throat and moved down to lick her up again. Scully worked her tongue expertly around her clit, dancing up and down briskly. 

“Mmmm Dana please please can I come,” Diana urged. Scully did not answer. She continued to thrust deep inside her pussy and flick her tongue against her clit in perfect motion. She did not let up once. She was more than willing to drive her partner’s pleasure over. It’s what she wanted. She wanted Diana absolutely begging before she would allow her to release herself.

“Dana please I’ve been so good, I’ve been your good little slut, please can I come for you, I want to please you, please,” Diana yelled desperately. She didn’t care about being quiet. She didn’t care who could hear her incessant begging. The only thing she wanted was to come for her partner.

Scully lifted her head up from Diana’s thighs, and glared into her closed eyes. “Look at me,” Scully ordered. Diana immediately opened her eyes, as if awakened from a trance.

“You better make it good. You better come hard for me,” Scully stated. 

“Yes, yes, anything for you, Dana,” Diana breathed.

“Come for me.”

Scully pounded into her pussy rapidly, waiting for her screams. Scully started to feel Diana’s pussy clenching around her fingers. She was close. It was a matter of seconds.

Diana’s back arched, mouth agape, gripping desperately at the sheets as her moans reverbed throughout the room. As she came, her back shot back down against the bed, her pussy tightened right around Scully’s fingers, and she gasped audibly. She lay there, panting, still gripping the sheets, letting the thrilling sensation overtake her body.

Scully removed her fingers from her clenched pussy and raised them up to Diana’s mouth. “Clean yourself up for me,” Scully stated. Diana sucked Scully’s fingers clean, being sure not to miss a single spot of her come.

“There’s my good girl,” Scully said, eyeing Diana’s breathless body. She was a sight to behold. Sweaty, filled to the brim with pleasure, exacerbated, just as Scully wanted her to be. Scully raised her hand up to meet the submissive’s face.

“Did I fuck you nice and raw?” Scully asked with a smirk on her face, already knowing the answer.

Diana could only nod her head, still panting, still releasing pent up energy.

Scully let out a soft chuckle. “That’s what I want to hear. Now let’s keep our little history private,” Scully closed.


End file.
